Rise of the Frostgirls
by AjStarlet
Summary: There's been too many fangirls attacking Jack. But now, after failed attempts to keep them away, they invade the Guardians! WHAT WILL THEY DO! Slight Rainbow Snowcone. One sided Fangirls x Jack. Oneshot!


**HEY PEOPLE!**

**I know, right? Aj has a new story! AHHH! But...it's not...TEEN TITANS?! *le gasp* Welllll, I kind of -ahem- got just a LIIIIIIITTLE bit obsessed with Rise of the Guardians-cough Jack Frost cough-and I found out that I am actually not the only Jack Frost fangirl. But okay, okay...THERE ARE JACK FROST x READER STORIES. (Well, mind you, there's also Tom Riddle x Reader stories, and Jeff the Killer ones, too)**

**And I mean, poor Jack. He has so many fangirls. You have to give the poor 316-year-old guy a break!**

**Haha, but not me. Oh no.**

**But all of those O.C. stories. One of the girls, who was OF COURSE a fire girl, was named Rainbow Puffpuff, and she was being serious. I saw it on Wattpad and I was like oh God. **

**I mean, Jack is easier to fangirl about, because he only has actually experience around 14-17 (WHAT'S HIS ACTUAL AGE PEOPLE) of life, before becoming invisible, and only pulling pranks on people. He's not Edward Cullen who actually has been talking and interacting with people. But still, I mean, Jack...You poor thang. HE'S A MAN! NOT A BOY-TOY!**

**Jack: SAYS THE GIRL WHO HAS OVER 80 GIFS OF ME ON HER PHO-**

**Aj: JACK GO MAKE A SNOWDAY.**

**Jack: BUT-**

**Aj: GO ON. MAKE A SNOWDAY. **

**Jack: OH GOD NO YOU PUT ME IN ONE OF THOSE SCRIPT THINGIES!**

**Aj: Yeah go suck an icicle!**

**Jack:**

**Aj:**

**Jack:**

**Aj: I'm so sorry, your hotness.**

**Jack: I HATE YOU ALL.**

**But aside from that, the book is going swell! I love you all for your awesome support! I just wanted a short break and write this lil' piece. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!**

* * *

**Rise of the Frostgirls (le oneshot)**

**By AjStarlet**

It was nice to be a guardian. Kids believed in you, you protected them, and you had a family. Jack Frost was delighted, and never happier.

Until, of course...they made the movie.

All of them agreed to re-enact in it. Pitch was excited, but his powers were revoked so they used special effects, which he tried using on actual children. But finally they got him to realize special effects are fictional, and cannot be used in reality.

When the movie came out, the fangirls ran out of their hormonal jungle.

_DRAW ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FROST GIRLS!_

_I WANT YOUR BABIES!_

_YOUR HAIR! YOUR HOODIE! -swoon-_

Jack was getting a big head from it at first, but then it had gotten insane. Tooth, who _maybe _was a president of one of the fanclubs, had angrily shooed away a frostgirl who almost killed a poor yeti that wouldn't let her bust in. North had seen the chaos, and decided to put a stop to it immediately. He suggested Jack get a fake girlfriend, that no mortal can compare to.

He sent Jack to Arendelle, to meet Queen Elsa. The thing was, Queen Elsa was 21 and was scared of the Jelsa shippers that had been attacking her. When Jack saw her, he had been smitten at first, until she had a nervous breakdown, screaming, "OH MY GOD THEY FINALLY GOT ME!"

It has been confirmed that she has a form of trauma now, due to the shippers. **(A/N: Crossovers are cute and all, but let's be realistic. Their ship began cuz of them ice powers.)**

North led him to meet Princess Rapunzel, until Eugene burst out, exclaiming, "SHE'S MARRIED TO ME! TO MEEEEE!_ MARRIED_!" North apologized, and Jack had to run away from an angry Eugene, who had been carrying a frying pan, the whole time.

Finally, North almost made him get a , until a beautiful girl knocked on the workshop's door.

Bunny answered it. "Who are yah?" he asked.

The girl giggled. "I'm Snowflake Firedrop," she answered. Jack, who had been passing by, widened his eyes at the girl. She had beautiful skin that was pale as Snooki's nightmares, and mesmerizing eyes that were green as an Oompa Loompa's hair. Her hair was as black as...black. Yep. She wore an emerald hoodie, and black pants, with pretty green sneakers. She held a golden staff. (Which matched Snoop Dog's teeth)

Jack hadn't widened his eyes at the girl because of her beauty. He widened it because she totally stole his look!

"Yeah, be more specific," Bunny grunted.

"I am Mother Nature! A.K.A; Pitch's daughter, Tooth's sister, Santa Claus's niece, and Jack's future wife!"

Bunny's eyes widened. "Well, they have some explain' to do."

Snowflake Firedrop chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so!" She then saw Jack, and romantic music began to randomly play. "Oh, who's that?"

"What do yah mean? You just said you were his future wife-"

Snowflake ran in, and smiled seductively at Jack, which he cringed at. He noticed silver color seeping out of her eyes. "Hey...I'm the new Guardian. I'M THE GUARDIAN OF SPARKLES AND BEAUTY AND MUSIC AND CREATIVITY AND LOVE AND-"

Jack put a finger on his lips, which she blushed at. "Shut. Up," he growled. "NOOORRRTHHH!" he called. "WE HAVE ANOTHER ONE!"

The girl huffed. "Fine! I see this disguise didn't work..."

"Wha-?"

"_GET HIM, GIRLS_!" she cried.

And in that moment, a thousand of desperate teenage fangirls ran inside of the workshop.

Jack Frost's scream was lost in theirs as he flew off. Bunny began to fight them off. One of them actually also had the hots for him, and began to tackle him. "YOUR AUSTRALIAN ACCENT GETS ME SO RILED UP, YOU NAUGHTY THANG!" she whooped. Bunny threw up a bit in his mouth, and pushed her off, beginning to knock some of them out.

Meanwhile, Tooth, North, and Sandy heard Jack's warning. And then they heard the freaking stampede of the frostgirls.

"GUARDIANS! FIGHT!" North cried. He saw Jack, and yelled, "RUN! RUN FAR!" The clashes of swords were heard. "THEY...THEY HAVE SWORDS?!" The rampage of furiously typing on Tumblr was also audible. Sandy began to sprinkle all of his sand on them, and now about 200 were knocked out, thank goodness.

But the poor Sandman was losing his energy. Not to mention he had to stock up on the children! So he began to fight instead.

Tooth gathered up all her adorable, little baby assistants and they began to peck at the fangirls. "AHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Tooth cheered. She then looked around worriedly. She knew Jack had run off, but what he okay? Tooth gulped, and helped round up a couple of more fangirls, before buzzing off to find him. _I'm coming for you, Jack! My beautiful, gorgeous, one true lov-I MEANT BEST FRIEND. _**(A/N: even if I don't ship Rainbow Snowcone their ship name is the best thing ever.)**

* * *

The winter spirit hobbled over, panting and heaving. He had flew all the way to this forest, and he could barely make out North's place. Jack wheezed, his heart hammering. How were there so many?!

And where had they come from? Then he gasped. Of course. There was nothing worse than the hunger of fictional crushes. Those, hot boys from books, movies, or shows, and you could not have them, unfortunately. They were better than real life people, which Jack smirked a bit at. _I'm kinda freaking awesome, _he thought for a moment. And then he shook his head. "Get it together, Jack!"

But, really, those thirsty cravings of wanting something you could not have...Especially since Jack's backstory had come up again, they were probably even more emotional. And who would spend all their time thinking of this? Someone who wanted revenge, and someone who did not have his vile powers...

PITCH!

Of course!

But then Jack crossed his arms. Pitch had tweeted he was on vacation with Voldemort, his new bestie. So...how did this happen? He then thought about the girl, Snowflake Firedrop. _Pitch's daughter. _

Did she bluff about that?

"She had silver on her iris! Green isn't her real eye color! She has Pitch's eyes!" Jack gasped. She was pretending to be a fangirl. She had distracted the others with actual fangirls, and so...what now? Just to stall them, and hold back their process? That was bad. But...

WHAT WAS EVEN WORSE IS THAT PITCH HAD GOTTEN DOWN WITH SOMEONE!

Jack shuddered, and tightened his grasp on his staff. "You're goin' down, frostgirls," he snarled.

* * *

Tooth fluttered, and she almost bumped into Jack in mid-air. "Jack! Oh, thank goodness you're alright," she gushed. "We got about half of the girls down. You need to help us."

"Tooth, Pitch's daughter is leading the attack!"

The fairy looked confused. "He has a daughter? And she is the leader of your fangirls...?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh...um...Jack, how can you be sure?" Tooth asked.

"Trust me on this," Jack replied. "I'm going back in!" They flew back to North's workshop. They gasped at the mess that had been made. Heaps of fangirls laid unconcious on the floor. Sandy was knocked out. They heard Bunny's scream, and North's sword pulling back through the air.

"Help them, I'm going to find Pitch's daughter," Jack told Tooth. Tooth nodded, not wanting to argue. She began to help the others.

Jack walked cautiously throughout the workshop. He did not want to go to the creepy, quiet floors. But he couldn't see the girl. He then saw black sand on the hardwood floors. Wrinkling his nose, he raised his staff.

"I know who you are!" Jack called out, floating slowly. He was in the dark floors now. He shivered, and followed the path. Nervousness and fear crept over him, and he shook it off. Of course she had that aura. He had nothing to be afraid of. She was just a pesky girl.

He then heard, "Behind you, Jack."

He quickly turned around, and without a second of hesitation, he shot ice at her. Pitch's daughter eyes widened, and she ducked. Ah, so she couldn't teleport, like Pitch would have done. Her mother was probably a creepy mortal that had a thing for Pitch.

"How did you and your father even contact each other?" Jack demanded.

She didn't have exotic features anymore. She looked like her father now. Hollow, lean, with gray eyes and greasy black hair. She had on a large, dark cloak. "Oh, you found out. How witty," she cackled.

Jack groaned. "Don't do that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"That thing, where the villain goes, 'Oh, such a pleasant surprise...Very clever.' Stuff like that."

The girl shrugged. "It is cliche." But then she narrowed her eyes at him, leaning towards Jack. "My name is Ernestina, and-"

Jack chortled. An actual chortle. He snorted and then doubled over in laughter.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Ernestina boomed.

The winter spirit managed to get out, "E-Ernestina?! Pfft-aha-oh my-"

She groaned. "It was already bad enough to have to pretend like I even enjoyed your presence," she hissed, and grabbed him by the collar. And then she looked down, blushing wildly. "Oh, wow, um-"

"What?" he pushed her away.

"You...You smell rather nice. Like pine needles. And your eyes are gorgeous."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Okaayyy, if you're playing around, it isn't gonna work!"

Ernestina's cheeks reddened furthermore. She could not make eye contact with him. "S-sorry for um...disturbing you all...Uh, I-I'll just...MAN YOU'RE REALLY GOOD LOOKING FOR YOUR AGE! How old are you? 316?! Wow! And what shampoo do you use?"

"Well, I always jumped around showers in mortals' homes n' stuff, but now that I'm here, I can use North's shampoo, which is really good, it's-" Jack stopped himself. His cheeks burned. "Don't you dare distract me!"

He shot snow at her, and she grunted, falling back in pain.

"NO!" she cried, when he was about to finish her off, towering over her with his staff poking at the middle of her chest. "I REALIZED THAT YOU'RE_ REAAALLYYY_ HOT. I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!"

Ernestina got up, Jack being dumbfounded. _Damn, how much swag do I have?_ he thought.

"Instead of fighting you to defend my father's honor, I want to join 1 of your 394 fanclubs! Or should I say..." Ernestina said.

"Please don't say," Jack moaned.

"FROSTCLUBS?!" she squealed. "I'm should go round up the other girls. Sorry, Jack, for disturbing you."

Jack scowled. "And how can I believe you? You just tried KILLING ME WITH A RIOT OF FANGIRLS!"

Ernestina's fake smile turned back to a venomous frown. "I thought your head wouldn't be too big yet and be able to fit in one more fangirl," she spat. "I guess I was wrong. Fine! A FIGHT THERE IS!"

The winter spirit, with an annoyed look, sharply stabbed her with his staff, and she fell over, wincing in pain.

"I SURRENDER!" she admitted.

Jack sighed, and froze her hands and feet just in case. He picked her up over her shoulder, about to throw her out. He heard her breath tickle his hear as she said, "Your hair smells like tropical fruits."

"OH MY GOD, GET OUT!"

Ernestina finally did. Jack exhaled deeply, and helped the Guardians shoo out the rest of the fangirls. They carefully sent the unconscious ones back to their homes by throwing them in a portal.

Exhausted, the guardians slumped down in North's dining room.

"Jack...Seriously, mate!" Bunny exclaimed. "I never knew there were so many!"

Tooth grinned. "You're surprised?" she asked.

"WELL WELL WELL!" a sickly voice rang out. They all got up, despite their aching limbs from catching the creepy fans. It was Pitch!

They were all about to defeat him and send him into the next dimension, when he sweetly and happily asked,

"Who wants to see my vacation photos?!"

**THE END**

* * *

**What did I just write?**


End file.
